


little kitten

by atannatek



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A Whisker Away, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cats, Festivals, M/M, Nakitai Watashi wa Neko o Kaburu, Platonic Relationships, Shapeshifting, Witches, sort of platonic sort of not, wonpil can turn into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atannatek/pseuds/atannatek
Summary: wonpil gets the ability to turn into a cat and of course he's trying to impress his long time crush, park jaehyung, with that.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	little kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something that crossed my mind after watching Nakitai Watashi wa Neko o Kaburu, though the whole plot of 'wow i'm a cat!' is completely different and actually, this is all in general a little plotless.
> 
> -you can check it out for other threadfics and social media day6 aus in my twitter acc ([@dowoonbubbles](https://twitter.com/dowoonbubbles)).

Wonpil thought everyone loved cats.

And by everyone, Wonpil means —and, as a matter of a fact, _only cares about_ — Park Jaehyung.

But Park Jaehyung hates cats, and that, according to Dowoon, just turns the odds in Wonpil’s favor to become the silliest boy in Earth without trying that much. It’s because that same reason that Wonpil has no other option but being left knocking at the door of the tent from that witch he met at the festival that arrived at town two days ago, even if it’s barely midday and Wonpil’s supposed to be at home right after school, not knocking at the tent of some witch (is knocking the correct term to use in his situation…? Wonpil is more like only shaking the cloth from the entrance side as he screams the witch’s name).

Eventually, a head comes between the red and orange cloth. Wonpil jumps slightly when he meets with the witch frowning at him, but then he remembers the pep talk he gave to himself in the mirror in the morning and he straightens up and does his best to keep it up with the livid expression he practiced so much in front of the mirror even when he returns with a kind voice the greeting that the witch gives him in a whisper. _And it’s that also a yawning…?_ It's strange. Wonpil urges himself to be under control—of course he’s curious about if sleep schedules for witches are different from the humans’ ones, or if the big grimace that the witch is pulling in his direction is related to the fact that the sun is in its highest point and maybe they drag all their energies from the moon instead…? After all, Wonpil had only seen him in the night before. And he was smiling back then, even if Dowoon had been shaking all the time and asking Wonpil to leave the tent and go to check other games instead ( _less scary and cheaper_ , as Dowoon pointed out).

“What are you doing here, kid?” the witch bites out, blinking in his direction.

Wonpil scowls. Now, he has no idea how witches handle the whole immortality thing or if that’s even a thing for witches, but to be fair, Wonpil doesn’t look that young compared to the witch —whose name, if he’s not mistaken, is Younghyun plus some sort of adjective like ‘the great’ or ‘the incredible’—. Maybe a year or two…? But he just called him a _fucking_ kid.

It must be that it’s really sunny and the whole sunlight isn’t helping the witch’s aura (whatever is even that—he’s almost sure Younghyun mentioned the night when they met as he read Wonpil’s palm. Or was it his chakra…?).

(No, wait. Dowoon was the one who mentioned the chakra stuff).

(And from where the hell did Dowoon learn that from? Did he know another witch and he hadn’t told Wonpil about it? What a bitchy way to treat their friendship from seven years).

“Kid?” the witch repeats, raising a brow. “I’m not getting any way younger here.”

Wonpil frowns—so witches aren’t immortals but they can get younger? Younghyun wasn’t saying such weird things when they met.

He glances at the sky briefly, squinting at the light that comes from it.

Definitely the sun.

“I want to break our deal” Wonpil finally says. He’s still frowning, “But if you don’t have the power of doing it right now, I can wait. I heard today in the news that it’s supposed to rain in the afternoon, so it’s gonna be cloudy—“

“First off” the witch cuts him midsentence, shaking his head. The image is quite an amusing one to see, as the only visible part of his body is still his head. It’s like if it’s just floating there around by its own and talking to him… Wait. Now that he thinks deeply on it, Wonpil doesn’t consider it amusing at all. It’s actually a little disturbing, “I’m sleepy, not suddenly powerless, so watch your words, kid.”

He called him kid again. Ugh.

“Second” the witch yawns again. From the same space where his head comes out, he moves one of his hands to rub his eyes, “unless you are willing to give me your firstborn, you can’t never break a deal with a witch.”

Wonpil gasps, “But I’m a virgin!”

The witch rolls his eyes, “First off, kid” he repeats. Is it just Wonpil or he looks even more tired than before? Damn, the sun is really the witches’ enemy, “Don’t go around telling that to everybody. And I’m not saying that because you’re fourteen, it’s completely okay to be a virgin at your age, but unlike me, there’re other really bad witches that would love to use that information and your…”

“I’m not fourteen” Wonpil corrects him with a sense of pride. “I’m fifteen.”

“And I’m one hundred ninety four years old” the witch scoffs back.

The sense of pride is quickly gone. Did the witch just diss Wonpil?

“Should I call you hyung then?” Wonpil asks horrified for the age difference. He doesn’t look older than twenty!

The witch rolls his eyes, “Will that make you leave me alone?” Wonpil shakes his head. “Great, then don’t” another of the witch’s hands appears, this time ruffling his reddish hair while the other one is simply hanging down. “So you want to break our deal?”

Wonpil nods. From his pocket, he takes out a bracelet made out of white and yellow shiny stones, pulling it into the witch’s direction. “I don’t need this anymore, Younghyun hyung.”

The witch rolls his eyes a third time. Wonpil thinks about suggesting him to wear a pair of sunglasses if the sun bothers him that much, “First off, kid—“

“Wonpil” he interrupts him. The witch raises a brow, “I’m Wonpil, remember?”

“Yeah, Wonpil. Don’t call me hyung.”

“Younghyun-nim?” Wonpil tries instead.

The witch glares at him, “Just explain me why you want to break our deal. You were pretty content when we talked about it two moons ago.”

Moons. Witches definitely don’t like the sun, Wonpil decides.

He also decides to blame the sun due the fact that he’s suddenly blushing from neck to the tip of his ears. “Uh, you see… I discovered that Jaehyung hyung doesn’t like cats.”  
The witch doesn’t even try to hide a laugh. Wonpil gives him an offended look, but Younghyun barely notices it as his eyes are closed in the middle of his chuckles.

“Jaehyung?” the witch asks after some seconds. “As in the same Jaehyung that you asked me for when I was checking your love line?”

Wonpil crosses his arms over his chest, pretending not to be embarrassed but annoyed instead. It’s easy when the witch is clearly making fun of him, “Yes, Jaehyung hyung. He doesn’t like cats. What’s funny about that?”

Another laugh, “Don’t tell me that you thought—“

“Why would someone hate cats to the point of running away when one starts to chase you?” Wonpil blurts out exasperated, remembering his encounter with Jaehyung yesterday. “Did a cat bite him when he was a child?”

Younghyun’s hand goes to his chin this time. Surprisingly, he isn’t laughing, “That still makes you seem like an idiot, kid.”

“Oh, shut up” Wonpil groans. “Look, I’m not asking for a refund—“

“Which you wouldn’t be getting anyways.”

“—I just want to return your magic to you” he completes, gesturing towards the bracelet that he’s still holding. “So take it.”

The witch looks at him as if Wonpil were the mere sun; which, in witch’s language, as Wonpil has come to the conclusion of, can only be translated as exasperation.

For the first time since he’s there, Wonpil wonders if Younghyun has ever considered moving from that obvious warm tent to an actual apartment with air conditioner and a nice view to the beach (who knows how many of his one hundred ninety four years he’s been living there). That would absolutely help him with his mood.

“You can’t just come here and return it” the witch is scowling. “My magic is not an object.”

Wonpil glances at the bracelet, “But you gave me a bracelet! That’s an object!”

“Because your cute friend said that in some movie that he watched they said it was needed something to represent the pact” Younghyun explains. Wonpil nods, remembering Dowoon saying that. He doesn’t comment anything on the witch calling him cute, though—Dowoon is obviously cute, of course even a witch would notice it. Especially if Younghyun was one of those with a third eye to predict the future. Damn, Wonpil bets he actually has one under his bangs. “And he got all scared when I mentioned the payment being years of your life span, so I did my best to calm him down.”

Wonpil’s eyes fall over the bracelet. The white and yellow stones are way too striking for its peculiar form of being cut, similar to quartzes, and there’re golden details on each side of every stone, which gives the idea that it’s something expensive. Wonpil feels his cheeks going red at the simple memory of the story he told his mom when she saw him wearing the bracelet once he returned from the festival.

She thought he had stolen it.

Wonpil said Dowoon had won it in one of the games ( _Dowoon-ah has a good aim, remember mom? He won it in a game and gave it to me!_ )

(And that had led to an unexpected chat where Wonpil had to convince his mom and his sister —who had decided to also participate in their conversation— that he wasn’t dating Dowoon just because he had gifted him some fancy piece of jewelry).

(Dowoon hadn’t helped him with the payment at all—Wonpil was the one who gave five of his years of life in exchange of it, so fuck it).

Wonpil pulls out an indignant grimace, “So this doesn’t mean anything?”

“My boyfriend got it for our anniversary” the witch replies, stretching his arm the enough to grab it from Wonpil’s palm. The bracelet disappears behind the cloth of the tent before Wonpil can even process it, “It holds an emotional value.”

He scrunches his nose, “You’re a bad boyfriend, Younghyun-nim.”

The witch looks at him in disbelief.

“Says who didn’t know that the boy he likes hates cats and who made a deal with a witch to be able to turn into one.”

Oh, _that_ —it’s actually a funny story. Or rather it _was_ a funny story until yesterday. Wonpil had definitely expected to be a funny story forever when he convinced Dowoon to get into the queue to meet someone who announced himself as Younghyun the… Whatever adjective goes after that, Wonpil doesn’t remember it and right now the sign isn’t out for him to peek out.

When they finally manage to get into the tent, Younghyun had read their palms at what he explained was a reasonable price among witches. Dowoon wanted to leave after that, but the witch had proceeded to enlist the rest of his available services, and let’s say that Wonpil was a little curious about the whole shapeshifting probability…

It had been a simple deal: Wonpil got the opportunity of turning into an animal of his choice and in exchange, Younghyun received some years of Wonpil’s life span. Nothing too serious.

Wonpil thought it was the coolest thing when once dusk came, he found himself walking in four paws and covered of black fur. He was also smaller and less clumsy, which means he could climb trees and walk over the roofs of houses without being scared of falling. On his first day as a cat he was able to see a certain blond boy going to a convenience store. It was Jaehyung, the neighbor that Wonpil has had a crush for years. Though Wonpil, still not comfortable in his new body, preferred not to cross the street to go after Jaehyung when he saw him. He didn't want to get involved into some sort of accident, so he simply waited until Jaehyung entered to his house and Wonpil eventually returned to his own, changing into his normal self when he woke up the next morning.

And then, on his second day enjoying the life of a cat, Wonpil had spotted Jaehyung again, this time walking to his house from school. That must have been fate. He decided to follow him in an attempt to gain his attention and who knows, maybe a pat in his tummy or his ears or a kiss if he was able to return to his human form right in front of him as in a magic trick...

But Jaehyung had run away because he hates cats.

Wonpil thought everyone loved cats!

“I’ve changed my mind” Wonpil shrugs. With the recent discovery of Jaehyung disliking cats, Wonpil is sure he doesn’t want to turn into one ever again. That’d probably cause complications in their future relationship considering Wonpil's transformations have last the entire night those two times, “I don’t want to be part cat anymore.”

The witch uses a hand to rub his temples. Wonpil frowns at the movement. None of the previous hands had rings and that would be a third one... He decides not to comment it out loud, “You aren’t part cat, you just… You know what? Never mind” the witch scoffs. Below the place the hand with the ring is massaging, the witch stares at him with a hint of curiosity, “Not that I’m interested, but can I ask why exactly a cat?”

“I thought everyone loved cats” Wonpil explains. And by everyone, he means —and, as a matter of a fact, _only cares about_ — Park Jaehyung, but he isn’t saying that either because he doesn't plan embarassing himself again in front of the witch, “so why not try to be a cat just for fun.”

Younghyun raises a brow, “Let’s forget over the fact that you gave me five of your years for that, but aren’t dogs commonly more popular?”

“I thought it was all a joke!” Wonpil whines. His phone rings in that moment. It’s his mom, asking him where he is. When Wonpil lies saying he decided to walk Dowoon to his house that day, the witch forms the word _LIAR_ with his lips, but Wonpil ignores him. “Do you really need my firstborn to get rid of that?” Wonpil asks once the phone call is over.

The witch sighs—it’s a very dramatic kind of sigh. Wonpil thinks Younghyun is pretty dramatic overall. But he’s a witch, maybe that’s what has made him famous.

(He means, Wonpil has no idea if Younghyun is really famous, but he said that the other night when he introduced himself, so whatever).

“You wouldn’t really consider that, would you?” the witch says. Wonpil raises a brow as if saying _'I'm virgin, remember? So I don't have a firstborn'_. Younghyun scowls,“If you want to stop turning into a cat so bad, I can make it for you, but you’ll have to pay me again.”

“Other five years?”

“Kid, you have to understand that when I say five years of your span of life I really mean five years” Younghyun squints at him. “Just promise you won’t come to visit me ever again, okay? That’s all I’ll be asking this time.”

Wonpil looks at him with confusion, “Isn’t this a trap to get rid of me?”

The witch seems unimpressed, “I’m getting rid of you, but I’m also giving you what you want. Do you accept or no?”

“You aren’t giving me a bracelet this time, right?”

“Just close your eyes and say that you promise to never visit me again!”

Wonpil does it. Like the first time, he doesn’t feel anything different when he opens them again once the witch tells him everything is done.

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” he wonders.

The witch doesn’t answer properly this time. He simply rolls his eyes and disappears back inside the tent mumbling something about having a headache.

Wonpil stares at the tent for a long second before walking away from it.

Witches definitely hate the sun.

Jaehyung, who Wonpil met on his way from the festival, keeps gazing at the bushes around them.

When Wonpil stumbled across Jaehyung, after leaving Dowoon in his bus stop, he thought that was destiny showing him how he didn’t need anything magical to get into a normal conversation with his neighbor. Jaehyung was as kind as always when Wonpil approached him and asked if he was just returning from school despite the hour (something about being in a course for the CSAT that he’ll take later that year... Shit, he's so smart and a future college student. Wonpil really wants to be his boyfriend), and he even had smiled when Wonpil told him about how he had spent his afternoon with Dowoon at the festival.

It’s already dark and since hours ago the sun’s been missing in the sky.

And Wonpil is a simple human—he hadn’t turn into a ball of black fur at dusk like it happened a day ago. No, he’s just Wonpil and he can talk to Jaehyung as they walk home together exactly for that.

Wonpil thinks he has learnt his lesson about it: he doesn’t need magic in his life to get what he wants. His life worked before it and it’d work out after that too.

(When he told that to Dowoon, his friend had scoffed, claiming that Wonpil didn’t even believe magic was real in a first instant and that he only told that to himself in an attempt to protect his sense of pride, which, as a matter as a fact, was a quite accurate description of his situation).

“What are you doing, hyung?” Wonpil asks at some point during their walk. Jaehyung just kneeled in front of a bush and moved the small branches as if he’s looking for something. He’s even making strange sounds with his mouth, like _psss, psss_ … Wonpil thinks all that study might be affecting him right now. He must be exhausted.

Jaehyung takes his head out of the bush. There’re a pair of leafs stuck in his blond hair, but he’s clearly oblivious to that detail.

“Yesterday a cat was following me near here. I also saw him the day before roaming around this way” he says, “I’m allergic to cats, so I practically ran away from it but I’ve been feeling guilty since then. He seemed lost.”

Wonpil’s mouth opens. He tries to close it, but it just opens wider and that somehow makes Jaehyung conclude there’s something wrong with his physical appearance and he uddenly, for no reason, fixes his hair, making the leafs fall with the movement.

What the fuck.

“So you’re just allergic to cats” Wonpil mumbles after some seconds. He feels stupid. Why does he feel stupid? Does this mean Dowoon was right and he’s stupid?

Jaehyung nods, still kneeling in front of the bush.

“Yeah, but I double checked with my mom” he makes a pause. He must have heard something, as he repeats that _psss, psss_ noise with his mouth—oh, it makes sense now. He’s calling for a cat with that… A cat that was Wonpil and that he can’t be now ever again because he thought Jaehyung hated cats. “It’s just the type of allergy that makes my nose run, not the one that would take me to the hospital, so I’m checking if the cat’s following me again so I can take it home with me” Jaehyung continues with a sigh.

Wonpil blinks, “Come again?”

Jaehyung finally stands up. He’s giving small hits to his jeans to clean them where they’ve gotten filled with dirt from the bush.

He’s also smiling—damn, why is he smiling so brightly right now when he talks about a cat? He never smiles like that when he talks with Wonpil!

“You know, take it home with me so I can give him food and rub his tummy to make him purr” Jaehyung explains. “He seemed lost. Maybe he already found his family and that’s why he isn’t here today” he shrugs, making a gesture for Wonpil to return to their walk. “I think cats are cute. Do you like them, Wonpil-ah?” with a movement, he takes a sip of his water bottle.

Wonpil takes a second to process what’s happening: for two days, he used to be able to shift into a cat during nights, and then now he isn’t because he broke his deal with the witch that gave him that power because he thought Jaehyung hated cats when it’s just a small allergy.

If Wonpil had stayed as a cat, he probably would have encounter with Jaehyung considering that his neighbor was determined to find the cat and they take the same way home.

And if that was the case, he would have taken Wonpil with him. And rubbed his tummy until he purred.

Fuck—Jaehyung would have touched his tummy. That would have been the closest physical interaction he would have ever had with his neighbor.

Which is probably the reason why Wonpil doesn’t take even half a second to think the next thing he says: “Being honest, I like you more than any cat, hyung.”

Jaehyung chokes with his drink, “Excuse me?”

Wonpil gulps, blushing immediately. “I have a problem with cats, that’s why I said I like you more than them” he tries to sound as casual as possible. He walks a little bit faster to leave Jaehyung at his back so in that way he can’t see how red his cheeks are. It ends up being easier than what he thought considering Jaehyung stays still. “Hyung?” Wonpil calls out for him, only turning his head slightly.

Jaehyung is shaking his head, “Sorry, for an instant I thought you said you like me. Like… Like me. It was weird. Sorry that I got confused.”

Weird? Wonpil scoffs. But Jaehyung is perfect! Of course Wonpil likes him. He bets a dozen of people also like him.

Yeah, perhaps he should have confessed him instead how he could shift into the form of a cat for two days. Now that’s something _really_ weird to talk about.

“Would it be that bad?” Wonpil mutters when Jaehyung is back to his side and they start walking again together. Jaehyung raises a brow at his direction, “Me liking you, hyung. You said it would be weird, does that make it bad too?”

“Umh” Jaehyung hums. Wonpil squints at him—is he blushing? Wonpil swears he can notice a light tone of pink starting to grow in the upper part of his cheeks. “I guess not? It’s just that I, umh…” oh my God, he’s stuttering! Wonpil wants to coo at how adorable Jaehyung looks in that moment, “I don’t have that much time for dates right now. I haven’t even gone to the festival in these days.”

Wonpil nods. He tries not to smile but it’s impossible now that Jaehyung didn’t reject him directly. He means, that wasn’t either a confession, but for now, being out of the zone of rejection is great for Wonpil, “It’s okay, hyung!” he exclaims. “I understand!”

They continue walking in silence for the next three streets. When they finally arrive to the one where they live, Jaehyung speaks again: “If you want, uh… We can do something together tonight. It looks like if it’s gonna rain, so I was planning in looking for the cat again after dinner” he scratches the back of his head with a hand, and this time, as they’re closer to a lamppost, his blush is very notorious, “You can come with me if you want to?”

Wonpil is nodding again even if that was the last answer he’d want to give— it’s been cloudy for hours, it’s obvious it’s going to rain anytime soon. And Jaehyung and he would be outside looking for a cat that they’d never find. Wonpil would have preferred his first date with the boy to involve a movie or a nice restaurant, not getting all soaked and probably sick. Because of a cat.

(Or rather because of himself and because apparently, Jaehyung's heart is as big as Wonpil expected it to be. _Definitely_ the perfect man—he desperately needs to become his boyfriend, and if that involves participating in an useless cat search, let it be it the damn moment in which Kim Wonpil gets his first kiss from Park Jaehyung).

(Because they're going to kiss, right? At least a peck?)

“Great” Jaehyung beams up. And Wonpil is so, so weak and he returns the smile with big ease even if his mind is still running the probability of kissing Jaehyung that night. “I’ll call you later then, Wonpil-ah.”

Wonpil groans as soon as he enters to his house. He can listen to his mom’s voice coming from the kitchen asking him for help to set the table so they can have dinner together.

Wonpil groans a second time when hours later, as he returns from his "date" with Jaehyung, he hasn't been kissed yet as he had expected, and there's water inside his sneakers.

The only good thing of their "date" besides spending time with his neighbor, was that Jaehyung found charming the fact that Wonpil had hissed when it started raining, running to cover himself under a tree—hissing very cat alike, he had said in a playful tone. Like a little kitten.

If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> wonpil definitely tried looking for younghyun the next day but of course he couldn't get close to the tent bc of the promise he made in their new deal buuu
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
